


MetalBoyProductions

by tootsonnewts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, M/M, Otabek Altin Week, accidental sugar daddies yuri & jj, alternate universe - camboy otabek, and tell you that this is just 10k words of porn, day 7: birthday/free day, i need to be explicitly clear here, it's my favorite boy's birthday and he deserves all the nice things in the world, otabek is a metal camboy and yuri & jj are thirstay af, with a little plot sprinkled on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/pseuds/tootsonnewts
Summary: He glances over the screen, studying the profile name and attached photos. The guy’s screenname is a little funny, considering: MetalBoyProductions. Yuri isn’t sure if it’s supposed to be humorous or not, but for some reason, the idea of a metal porn star makes him laugh. Even though Leo knows his taste in guys, now knowing what a camboy is, Yuri rather expects to see someone that more resembles himself.He opens up the profile photos to poke around, but barely gets past the first before JJ whistles from beside him.“Yuri, I know this is normally just your flavor, but damn he’s fine.”or, yuri and jj discover the perfect camboy and compete for his attention.





	MetalBoyProductions

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, otabek. <3

“What are we doing this weekend, princess?”

Yuri sighs, throwing himself back on the couch.

“I don’t know, JJ. I don’t understand why I’m always the one making plans. You could try some heavy lifting for a fuckin’ change.”

JJ guffaws from the kitchen and pokes his head around the doorframe.

“You know, for being my roommate, you really do like being mean to me,” he says, cracking open a beer.

“I’m your roommate, not your mother. I don’t have to be nice.”

JJ opens his mouth to reply, and Yuri gears up for an argument, just in time for his phone to buzz on the coffee table. Snatching it up, he raises an eyebrow at the text he has from Leo:

**_Hey dude! Check this out. It seems up your alley._ **

He clicks the attached link, and it brings him to a webpage he’s never seen before.

“Hey, JJ?”

“Yo!”

“What the  _ hell _ is CamProsPlus?”

JJ’s head shoots back around the corner. He’s obviously trying to stifle laughter, but it isn’t going well.  “Yuri, that’s a cam show website.”

“What the fuck is a cam show?”

JJ gives up the stifling and takes a long pull of his beer. “It’s porn, kitten. It’s porn camera shows.”

“Okay then, follow-up question: why the  _ fuck _ is Leo sending me a link to it?”

JJ raises an eyebrow and joins Yuri on the couch, grabbing the phone from his hand. “Now  _ that _ is an interesting question. ‘Up your alley,’ huh? LET’S FIND OUT.” He clicks the link, and it sends the phone’s browser over to a new landing page.

The page belongs to an individual...performer? Star? Camera...artist?

“Oh, that’s a nice camboy.”

Camboy. Fucking of course. Yuri snatches the phone back.

He glances over the screen, studying the profile name and attached photos. The guy’s screenname is a little funny, considering:  **MetalBoyProductions** . Yuri isn’t sure if it’s supposed to be humorous or not, but for some reason, the idea of a metal porn star makes him laugh. Even though Leo knows his taste in guys, now knowing what a camboy is, Yuri rather expects to see someone that more resembles himself.

He opens up the profile photos to poke around, but barely gets past the first before JJ whistles from beside him.

“Yuri, I know this is normally just your flavor, but  _ damn _ he’s fine.”

It’s true. The guy, Otabek according to his profile, is gorgeous. He’s all tan skin, dark undercut, and brooding eyes. Essentially every photo is him in a different metal band’s t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. His earlobes are stretched, his nose is pierced, and his nails are painted with a sparkling black in every picture, drawing attention to a tattoo of roman numerals on his wrist. Yuri keeps casually flicking through until he gets to a few shirtless photos and he and JJ both gasp.

His body is cut with the kind of tone that you only get through hard work, and he’s decorated with more tattoos and piercings beneath his clothing. Over his heart is a flying eagle, and across his right side, the beginnings of an octopus, starting just below his ribs and trailing down well below the waistband of his pants. The most striking - and, in Yuri’s opinion, important - detail is the matching set of nipple piercings.

“Oh, look! There’s an introduction video!” JJ smirks, taking the phone once more. “Let’s check it out.”

Yuri tries to protest, but JJ just elbows him in the side and clicks play on the preview video.

A tinkling jingle plays, displaying the website’s logo, which then gets abruptly cut off by a searing guitar riff, the picture fading into a shot of metalboy himself. He’s sitting cross-legged on a bed (his bed, presumably, considering the posters and photos spread around the walls of the room), casually dressed in a black t-shirt branded with some band’s name in a completely unreadable font and matching black jeans with holes ripped in the knees, with a nondescript cardboard box seated beside him. He lifts a hand in greeting to the camera.

_ “Hello, there. Welcome to MetalBoyProductions. I’m Otabek, also known as MetalBoy. This video will serve as a taste of what my subscribers can expect to see from my weekly cam shows. As you can probably tell, I’m more of an alternative performer, so I often take requests that walk a little more on the wild side. I also do private shows, should that be something that interests you. My rates are available to view on my subscriber page. Let’s see, what else...Uh, I’m a scorpio. I like longs walks on the beach. I make music in my spare time. My favorite color is red. I’m a cat person. Dogs are awesome, but I prefer cats as companions-” _

At this, JJ cuts Yuri a look, and Yuri feels his insides soften up, butter under a hot lamp. A hot, MetalBoy lamp. God, it’s embarrassing. He tries not to look over at the cat palace in the corner of their living room, and instead turns his attention back to the video.

_ “Anyway, thank you for visiting my page, and enjoy the show.” _

Otabek tosses a wink to the camera and stands from the bed.

JJ squirms around beside Yuri on the couch and hits pause.

“So, uh,” he begins, “you wanna watch this together? Orrrr…”

“JJ,” Yuri closes his eyes and rubs his temples, “we’ve done worse together.”

JJ snorts and throws his arm over Yuri’s shoulders, tugging him close and holding the other hand up for a high five. “Yeah, we have!”

Yuri leaves him hanging. “Just start the damn video.”

“Yes, your majesty.” JJ reverently bows his head and hits play.

On the screen, Otabek strips his shirt over his head, tossing it down somewhere off screen. He faces the camera again, darting his tongue out over his bottom lip, and runs his hand up over his torso, fingers tracing the body of his octopus tattoo.

_ “Now, normally, I take my time here. My clients tend to be a...particular breed. We take things slow. But, in the interest of helping you decide whether you want to spend more time with me or not-” _

He trails off, sliding his fingers forward from his ribs to his stomach. He skims them down, catching his thumb on the fly of his pants and deftly popping the button open.

_ “I think it would be okay if we just get to the good stuff, don’t you?” _

He pulls his zipper down, revealing a dark patch of hair, teasing the camera with the barest hint of his shaft. JJ shifts uncomfortably next to Yuri.

Otabek turns his attention back to the camera, throws out another wink, and tugs his pants down, stepping out of them in one smooth motion. He tosses them off camera and stands back up in his full glory. The entirety of his octopus tattoo is visible now, tentacles wrapping low around his ass, reaching down over a muscular thigh, and errantly flicking toward his crotch. It’s a beautiful piece of art. The octopus, but also the crotch. 

Otabek is half-hard already, but he ignores it in favor of running his hand down the inked skin, across his thigh and back up again. It’s Yuri’s turn to shift around uncomfortably.

Otabek backs up toward the bed, sitting down with his legs spread open. He takes himself in hand, lazily stroking over the skin with light flicks of his wrist.

_ “I mentioned before that I typically do more specialty types of things, but I think there’s something to be said of simplicity, wouldn’t you agree?” _

At this, his grip around himself tightens, the speed of his strokes slightly increasing until he’s at full hardness. Yuri clears his throat.

Otabek’s breathing gets slightly heavier. Still stroking himself with one hand, he reaches onto the nightstand to grab a small remote, zooming the camera’s view in on himself until all that can be seen is a smaller area extending from the edge of the bed up to his chin.

_ “I think,”  _ he says with a smile in his voice,  _ “you’re gonna wanna get a little closer for this part.” _

He leans over to the nightstand again, pumping a handful of lube from an impressively large bottle into his hand. He scoots back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, and throws a smirk at the camera.

_ “See you on the other side.” _

JJ swallows dryly.

Otabek lays down, pulling his feet up to prop on the edge of the mattress, spreading himself even wider for the camera. He rubs the handful of lube into both hands, and grabs at his dick again, slowly slicking himself up. He gives a harsh upward thrust of his hand and holds himself firmly, revealing the sharp glint of a prince albert piercing catching the light. Yuri clenches his jaw.

Otabek’s other hand slides down past the one grasping his dick and comes to rest on his balls, lightly rubbing and tugging at them. He pants out into the silence of the room, the only other sound the  _ schlick schlick schlick _ of his wet hand sliding over his cock.

Otabek pulls the hand cradling his balls back up, transferring his hold so he can reach out to pump more lube. As he goes, he flicks his thumb over the head of his penis, gasping out as the pad dips into the slit.

He draws the freshly lubed hand down his body, reaching right between his spread cheeks to tease his finger around his rim. He breaches himself with a fingertip, and a heavy moan, raw and deep, tears itself from his mouth. Yuri’s been hard since he glimpsed the piercing at the end of that perfect, beautiful cock, but now he’s pulsing almost painfully with the blood gathered in his own. At the very least, it’s getting very difficult to ignore.

Otabek’s finger slides further inside himself, gliding in and out slowly. In short order, he adds a second, moaning again, loud and gravelly, asshole fluttering around the digits. He keeps a steady rhythm, sliding one hand up and down over his cock while he pumps his fingers in and out and in and out of himself.

He pulls his fingers out suddenly, whining at the loss and reaching over his head, patting around on the bed for a few seconds until he finds what he’s looking for. When he brings his hand back down, it’s holding a smooth, red dildo, perfectly shaped like a curved dick. He coats it with some of the excess lube on his hand and smoothly slides it in his ass, right down to the base.

JJ emits a strangled squeak, and Yuri is inclined to agree.

Otabek moans out louder, and pulls the toy out, immediately ramming it back in, meeting the pace of the hand still steadily jerking himself. He cries out, increasing the tempo until suddenly, he’s violently coming, legs extending out over the edge of the bed, trembling with the force of his release. He stays that way for a moment, and then slowly, slowly extracts the dildo, kissing it and setting it off to the side. 

He wipes the back of his hand across his forehead and props himself up on his elbows one last time, hazily smiling into the camera.

_ “Thanks for spending some time with me today. I hope I see you again soon.” _

Yuri sags back into the couch and JJ stiffens up. The video ends and they both sit, silent as the grave, until the screen goes black.

JJ abruptly shoots up from the couch, bracing himself on the arm. “I, uh. I gotta go...do...something.”

Yuri listens intently as JJ rushes down the hall to his door. He doesn’t even wait until he can make it inside to start undoing his belt. Yuri laughs and stands, heading to his own bedroom. On his way, he taps out a reply to Leo:

**_thanks, i guess._ **

 

**_Took you a while to get back to me…_ **

**_Anytime, bro. ;)_ **

 

+++

 

That Sunday finds Yuri and JJ in the kitchen eating cereal for dinner, propped against the counters.

“So, kitten, what’re you up to this evening?” JJ asks, a hint of slyness in his tone.

Yuri squints across the island. He knows better than to take any bait the other man drops, but JJ just has a way of crawling under his skin. Being so defenseless to his ribbing gets on Yuri’s nerves more than almost anything. JJ knows it, too.

He tries for nonchalance. “Nothing much. Why?”

“Wellll, I just assumed you’d be catching the show today.”

Yuri’s blood runs cold and he freezes. He never said anything (neither did JJ), but he supposes it’s fair to assume they both immediately subscribed to Otabek’s channel the day they ran away from each other in the aftermath of their forced joint discovery.

The best offense is a good defense, right?

“What show?” His voice breaks over the words. Traitor.

JJ snorts and leans forward, setting his bowl down and propping himself up on the counter between them.

“I think you know  _ exactly _ what show I mean, Yuri.”

Son of a bitch.

Yuri sighs, “Okay. Okay, yeah. I’m watching.”

“Great!” JJ straightens up, dumping his bowl in the sink. “It starts in an hour. Don’t make too much noise, okay?”

Yuri’s way beyond embarrassment at this point (living with JJ you kind of have to be), but he can’t help the overwhelming heat that takes over his face.

“Fuck off, JJ. You’re the loud one.”

“Well, you would know, wouldn’t you, sweetheart?” JJ grabs a bottle of vodka from the counter and heads down the hall, dropping a wink in Yuri’s direction as he goes. How JJ can bring up past incidences that should be overwhelmingly embarrassing without so much as a flinch is way beyond Yuri.

“Dude, you were there for those, too!”

“Don’t I know it?” JJ disappears behind his door. Yuri flexes his fists and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It’s fine. This is totally fine. They’re both going into their separate rooms to watch the same livestream of the same extremely hot guy get himself off while they both, most likely, do the same thing. This is completely normal and not at all a situation straight out of low-grade porn.

Yuri plods to his room and shuts the door with a snap. He opens his laptop and navigates to the  **MetalBoyProductions** page. While the livestream countdown ticks away, he glances down to see a chat window go active. That’s...something. He’s never done this before, so maybe it’s just him, but being able to chat with a bunch of randos while watching some dude jerk it hardly seems like the ideal situation to get your rocks off.

**_kingmaple:_ ** _ well, a chat feature is certainly interesting!!! _

Fucking  _ of course _ JJ would disagree. And there’s no way that anyone named king-fucking-maple is  _ not  _ JJ’s Canadian ass. There’s simply no way.

**_BoyWatcher15:_ ** _ you’re new here. the chat is very nearly the best part.  _

**_BoyWatcher15:_ ** _ it most certainly doesn’t beat the show, though. ;) _

Okay, first of all, BoyWatcher15 is the actual creepiest name Yuri has ever seen in his life. He works in a hospital, he’s seen some fucking names. Second of all, a fucking winky face? What the fuck?!

**_icetiger:_ ** _ yeah, that’s not a creepy arrangement of words or anything. _

**_BoyWatcher15:_ ** _ you say that now, but you’ll understand. _ _ _

**_kingmaple:_ ** _ yeah, ICETIGER, give it a chance. _

JJ bangs on their shared wall, startling Yuri out of his frown. “C’MON, ICE TIGER. DON’T GO ON THE PROWL JUST YET!”

Yuri sighs deeply and returns to the screen.

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Good evening, everyone. I apologize for running a bit behind tonight. We’ll get started in five minutes. _

Another bang on the wall. “FIVE MINUTES, ICE TIGER.”

Yuri sighs again.

He spends the five minutes scrolling through instagram until the tinkling wind chime sound from the intro video plays, followed by the same roaring bassline, and the picture connects.

Tonight, Otabek sits on his same bed, hair a little tousled. The shirt of choice is an old Iron Maiden tour tee, well-worn, with the sleeves cut off as seems to be the standard. The cardboard box from the preview video sits beside him on the bed. He salutes the camera and Yuri’s insides start to squirm. It’s dangerous how attractive someone can be just sitting on a bed. Although, he supposes, that’s why Otabek is a camboy and not him.

_ “In the past week or so, I’ve gained quite a few new subscribers, so I thought it might be nice to go back to basics for tonight’s show. Just to give you all a breather before we get back to my usual fare. Does that sound nice to you all?” _

The chat lights up lightning fast with affirmations all around, although Yuri does not comment. He doesn’t really know what “basics” means, so he thinks it prudent to just wait and find out.

Otabek reads over the comments and smiles up at the camera. It’s a beautiful smile. A little quirked on one side, full of mischief and heat.  _ Intriguing _ .

_ “Well, alright, then. Let’s get to work.” _

Otabek shuffles through the cardboard box and pulls out a tube. Yuri squints at the screen, struggling to make out what it is.

JJ bangs at the wall again. “IT’S A FUCKING FLESHLIGHT, YURI. HOLY SHIT.”

Oh. Oh damn.

“HEY, JJ?”

“YEAH, YURI?!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, JJ.”

Blessedly, he does.

Otabek tugs his shirt off, revealing a chain connected to two hoops in his nipples. Yuri’s dick twitches in his pants at the sight of it and he pulls his lube out of his desk drawer. 

Today, Otabek is wearing black joggers, which he pulls off quickly, again revealing himself in his full glory. He reaches over to the nightstand, pumping some lube directly into the orifice of the fleshlight and just a little bit into his empty hand. He sits down on the edge of the bed facing the camera and casually strokes himself to full hardness. Setting the fleshlight off to the side, he reaches up and tugs on the chain laid across his chest, groaning when his nipples stretch.

_ “You know, sometimes I like to pick a name out of the chat and pretend it’s one of you I’m fucking when I use this. I’ll never tell you who it is, but I bounce the name around in my head.” _

He lets go of his dick and slides the fleshlight over it with a groan, tossing his head back. A loud moan filters through the wall from JJ’s room. Yuri tugs his own pants down over his thighs, lifting the hem of his shirt up to grasp it between his teeth.

Otabek pumps the fleshlight over himself, slow and sweet to start, releasing sweet little moans like Yuri’s never heard from him before. He keeps pulling the chain, sharp little yanks in time with every slide of the toy engulfing his dick. Yuri lets out a tiny groan, muffled by the fabric in his mouth. He drizzles some of his lube over his cock and grabs it, sliding his own hot hand over himself nice and slow.

Otabek quickens his pace and moans directly into camera, pornstar style. 

_ “It feels so good. You feel so good around me.” _

A loud thud against their joined wall startles Yuri more than the noise JJ makes at the same time. Yuri speeds up the hand he’s pumping himself with just as Otabek twists the toy around his dick and cries out.

_ “I’m so close, baby. You feel so good.” _

Yuri flicks his wrist just the way he likes, swirling his thumb over the head of his dick. Otabek speeds up on camera, lifting his hips in short little thrusts to meet the motion of his hand forcing the fleshlight down over his cock.

_ “Oh my god, baby, I’m about to come, I-” _

Otabek groans long and loud, his whole body jerking as he releases.

Yuri keens quietly and comes into his hand. JJ shouts on the other side of the wall.

Otabek removes himself from the toy and sits silently, breath evening out, a placid smile across his face.

_ “As always, thank you for spending time with me today. I hope to see you again soon.” _

He gives a little wave, and cuts the feed.

Yuri sits back in his chair to collect himself for a moment before cleaning up. Just as he’s tucking himself back into his pants, a shirtless JJ bursts through his door, kicking it closed behind him. He’s obviously had more of the bottle of vodka he grabbed than he should have, because there’s a glassy fire in his eyes that only lights when he’s well and truly drunk.

He marches directly to Yuri, pressing his lips to his neck insistently, licking and biting as he goes.

“Yuri, holy  _ fuck _ ,” JJ gasps between wet kisses. “Yuri, that was so hot. I could hear you through the wall, y’know?”

Well, shit. He thought he’d been quiet enough, but there it is. JJ nips his earlobe, and his brain short-circuits. Whatever. A thought for another day.

“Well, I could definitely hear  _ you _ , you loud jackass.”

“Yuri, I can’t get over it.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’m so fucking keyed up, Yuri.” He rakes his teeth across Yuri’s skin.

“Yes, I can tell.”

JJ bites at the junction between Yuri’s neck and shoulder and that’s enough. Yuri pulls off his shirt. 

“We’re not fucking.”

“After how hard we both just came, I didn’t think that’d be happening. I just need to like, make out for a while.”

That doesn’t sound too bad, actually. 

“...Fine.”

“Great,” JJ growls, pushing Yuri against the wall.

Their mouths find each other, battling for dominance until JJ uses his height against Yuri to flip them around and push their bodies through the room toward the bed.

“Hey, asshole,” Yuri grunts into the air between them. “I said no fucking.”

“Relax, kitten. I’m not trying for that.”

“Good.” Yuri surges forward, latching his teeth to JJ’s bottom lip and tugging. JJ moans loud into his mouth and Yuri snickers.

“See, this is why nobody can take you anywhere. You’re so fucking  _ loud _ .”

JJ licks into Yuri’s mouth, and it’s so hot and insistent and booze-sweet that Yuri loses himself in it, sinking into the feeling of JJ all around him. Apparently, he loses himself more than he thinks, because when they break apart for breath, JJ quirks his lip at him.

“You moan just like he does.”

Yuri raises an eyebrow. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“Just saying, I got my tongue in your mouth and you went all gooey hot and rumbling. You know, like cat growls. He moans like that.”

“We make out and you compare me to another man,” Yuri huffs.

“Ah, I compare you to  _ the _ other man,” JJ emphasizes, dropping small pecks along Yuri’s cheek.

“Yeah, well, either way. We can consider the mood effectively killed.”

“Awww, don’t be like that, kitten. Besides, he’s the reason the mood even existed. He’s also the one we’re competing for.”

“Competing for?” Yuri asks, pulling back and raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” JJ rolls over on the bed

Yuri turns over, propping his head up on one hand. “And how are we doing that?”

“I mean, he takes donations and stuff, right? I bet if we gave him a few, we’d get a callout or something as a reward.”

“So, a challenge, then?” Yuri quips, running his fingertips across JJ’s stomach. He snorts in response and pulls his fingers through Yuri’s hair. 

“Yeah, I suppose it is. Whoever gets his attention most wins.”

“Done.” Yuri spits in his hand and holds it out. “What do we win?”

JJ smiles, predatory and sharp. “Loser pays for the winner’s subscription for a year.”

“Agreed,” Yuri says, returning the grin.

JJ spits in his hand and shakes on the deal.

 

+++

 

The next Sunday, Yuri arrives home to find JJ sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

“You know what day it is?” he asks, lips upturned in a way that says he has a secret that he’s not ready to share.

“Yes,” Yuri confirms, slipping off his hospital shoes. “I do, in fact, own a calendar.”

JJ stands up, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “Great! You should shower before the show starts. I made some grub, it’s in the fridge.”

“Oh, how kind of you, king maple.”

JJ strolls across the living room, brushing his fingers under Yuri’s chin. “Anything for my wonderful, beautiful ice tiger.”

“Fuck off, JJ.”

“Hmmm, soon.”

“Ugh.” Yuri pushes him away and JJ laughs, flitting away to his bedroom.

Yuri goes through the motions of unwinding after a stressful day at work. He eats the food JJ made (which is actually delicious; JJ is an incredible cook, and it pisses Yuri off to no end), catches a quick shower, and clomps into his room, towel around his waist, to set up his computer.

As the screen goes through the usual loading and waiting room chatter, Yuri changes into a set of soft sweatpants and sits down to get comfortable. At 9:00 on the dot, the show starts up as usual.

Otabek walks into frame, holding a small package. He gives the camera his customary salute and immediately tugs his Amon Amarth shirt off over his head. The chain between his nipples is missing today, but the rings have been changed out for neon green barbells. It’s a very good look.

_ “So, today’s show has been sponsored by a very kind donation sent to me last week by king maple.” _

Yuri groans. Fucking of course. Of course JJ would immediately pull some kind of trick to win their bet. That’s some dirty shit.

_ “So, it’s thanks to him that we have this new toy to play with.” _

JJ whoops from his room.

Even though Yuri is furious, he still wonders what it is that JJ’s paid for, so he ignores his irritation and remains focused on the screen. Otabek unwraps the package to reveal a large, flexible, purple plug crafted out of stacked balls of graduated circumference.

Yuri gulps. JJ whoops again.

“YURI, THIS ONE’S GONNA BE SO GOOD.”

“SHUT UP, JJ!”

“OHMYGOD, YURI I’M SO EXCITED!”

“ _ SHUT THE FUCK UP, JJ! _ ”

Otabek sets the toy down on the bed and undoes his jeans.

_ “Let’s get to work.” _

Otabek shucks the pants off just as unceremoniously as the last time he streamed, only now, he’s not hard at all yet. For some reason, this fills Yuri with the tiniest bit of petty satisfaction. He slides his hand below the waistband of his sweats.

Otabek sits back on the bed and regards the camera with a haughty look.

_ “I don’t know if I’ve mentioned this about myself before-” _

He reaches between his legs, tracing the edges of his cock almost absentmindedly with light fingers.

_ “-but I tend to think it’s better for everyone to get to experience the full spectrum of a brand new toy.” _

Yuri has no idea what the fuck he’s talking about, but it doesn’t stop him from pawing at his dick as he listens to Otabek’s deep voice rumbling out the thought.

_ “What I mean to say is that I always get a little excited to share a new experience with you all. So because of that, I like to give you everything I possibly can. I’ve had this plug on my wish list for a couple weeks, so I thought it would be best to really take my time with it today.” _

Otabek wraps his hand around his dick and gives it a few tugs, just enough to get himself hard, before dropping it again. Yuri groans to himself, still toying with his own hardness. JJ’s side of the wall is suspiciously silent.

_ “I was thinking maybe I’d use it for a while, then take a break, really let you all see what I was doing.” _

He skates his hands up his body, letting one land on his to chest to play with his nipples, bringing them up to pebble under his touch. The other hand finds it’s way to his mouth, pointer and middle finger pushing in to play at his tongue. He pulls his fingers out from between his lips and skates them down over the underside of his dick, playing with the barbell at the end. Yuri’s hand tightens around his cock independent of his mind’s instruction.

Otabek sucks in a harsh breath.

_ “But then, I realized that it would be more fun if I gave you a special treat. A toy is a toy is a toy, right?” _

He leans over for a pump of his ever-present lube, rubbing it around the palm of his hand.

_ “So today, I’m going to come twice for you.” _

JJ groans from next door. Well, at least Yuri knows he’s not dead now.

Otabek wraps his freshly lubed hand back around his dick and begins to furiously pump up and down, the tiniest gasps leaving his lips as he works. Yuri jerks himself off in time, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, just to listen to the lewd sounds of lube and gasping coming from his computer.

_ “So this first one’s gonna be nice and quick.” _

Yuri looks back up at the screen just in time to see Otabek tighten his thumb and pointer in a ring over the head of his dick, keening sharply as he comes all over himself. His hips pump a little bit, chasing the tail end of his release, and Yuri slows his own hand down, pulling himself back from the edge of his own looming orgasm. JJ shouts from next door.

Otabek sucks in a few harsh breaths on screen and drags his hand through the come settling on his stomach.

_ “I also believe in preserving resources.” _

He rubs his fingers together and lays back on the bed, knees spread open, pressing the come-drenched pad of his forefinger directly into his asshole. Yuri can’t help the  _ ‘holy fuck’ _ that finds its way past his lips as he tightens his grip and starts jerking himself off again in earnest.

On screen, Otabek scoops up a little more of the come cooling on his stomach and presses his finger back inside, working himself with it a few times before adding a second. He writhes around, moaning in time with his rhythm, and after a minute or so, he reaches over for the toy he set down at the very beginning of the show. At this point, Yuri had forgotten it even existed. He moans loud and twists his hand around the head of his dick. JJ moans out from next door.

Otabek sticks the toy in his mouth, laving over it with a wet tongue, still fingering himself open. He pulls it out with a loud  _ pop! _ and it, too, gets dragged through the come on his stomach. He reaches down, pushing the first two balls inside himself with deft hands, his back arching off the bed. Yuri twists his hand again and speeds up his pace, his balls tightening impossibly close to his body as he approaches his climax.

The toy gets pulled back out, and Otabek sits up abruptly.

_ “This feels so good, but it needs a little help.” _

He leans over to the nightstand and pumps lube directly onto the plug from the bottle. Yuri wants to die. 

_ “This should do it.” _

Otabek lays back down, bringing his knees to his chest with one arm. He plunges the toy into his body in one smooth motion, crying out and arching again, his legs forgotten as his grip around them slackens. He grabs at his dick to jerk in time with each of the balls plunging in and out of his ass.

Yuri tightens the hand around his dick and shoves the fingers of his other roughly in his mouth, getting them wet.

_ “Oh my god, I’m going to come so hard for you.” _

Yuri reaches his other hand down his pants, teasing around his own rim while he jerks himself off. His vision goes white as he comes with blinding force into his sweats, grunting out heavily.

_ “Holy shit, here it comes. I’m gonna-I’m gonna-” _

Otabek comes a second time, body tightening in an impossible curve. JJ yells again from next door. Jesus christ, the boy is so  _ fucking _ loud.

Yuri trains his eyes across Otabek’s body as he drags his hand through the new come settling in the valleys on his abs. He lifts his fingers to his mouth, sucking his seed from the pads.

_ “I’m going to sleep well tonight, I think. Thank you for spending time with me today. I hope to see you again soon.” _

This time, at least, Yuri gets fully dressed before JJ marches into his room, cheshire grin on his face.

“What did you think, Yuri? Did you like what I got us?”

“What you got us,” Yuri deadpans.

“YES. He did that for us!”

“He did that for  _ you _ , because you gave him a fuckton of money.”

JJ narrows his eyes, grin growing wider. “And don’t you forget it.”

As it turns out, even if Yuri could forget it, JJ would never let him. Every waking moment spent near the man in the following days, it’s brought up. Yuri buys a cup of coffee,  _ oh Yuri, can you believe how many cups of coffee that last show I paid for could have bought?! _ Yuri reads a book,  _ gosh Yuri, how can you even read knowing what we got to witness last Sunday?! _

The dam finally breaks when JJ joins him on the balcony one quiet Thursday evening. Yuri is minding his business, reading a medical journal with a glass of whisky and enjoying the cool evening air. The sliding door slams closed, interrupting his peace, and when he looks over at JJ’s shit-eating grin, he feels the irritation burn up his spine into his brain stem.

JJ throws himself into one of their patio chairs, casually inspects his nails, and opens his mouth on a giant inhale.

“Yuri, how can you just sit there whi-”

“ENOUGH!” Yuri shouts, and barrels through the apartment, straight to his room and his computer.

 

+++

 

On Sunday morning, Yuri sits calmly at the dinner table with a cup of coffee and his laptop, catching up on emails and paying his bills. He congratulates himself when JJ flops down and he manages to pay the other man no mind.

“Well, darling? What say you?”

Yuri hits submit on his final payment of the week and takes his glasses off slowly, setting them off to the side. He’ll never spill the secret, but one of his favorite things in the world is messing with JJ this way. The man is always movingmovingmoving, and the best way to really get under his skin is to just...go slow.

Yuri rubs his hands together and cracks each knuckle, joint by joint. JJ sighs.

Yuri rolls his neck around, cracking that for good measure. JJ starts fidgeting.

Yuri returns his attention to his computer, closing each program individually and shutting it down, waiting for the screen to go black before closing the lid. It’s stupid, he’s going to have to turn it back on when he gets back to his room, but his desire to be a little shit heavily outweighs his pragmatism. JJ taps his fingers on the table.

Yuri picks his glasses up, folds the arms, and hooks them in his shirt collar, laying them carefully against his chest. JJ whines.

Yuri finally looks up at him.

“What say I about what, you syrup-soaked shithead?” he asks sweetly.

JJ whines and throws his forehead down on the table.

“What say you,” he asks without lifting his head, “about our bet?”

“What about it?”

“Our terms? You  _ do _ remember them, right?” He picks his head up and glares at Yuri.

“Oh!” Yuri smiles, feigning surprise. “Yes, of course I remember them, JJ.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“When are you paying up?!”

Now see,  _ this _ .  _ This _ is the moment Yuri’s been waiting for since JJ ruined his favorite weekly ritual on the patio. That very night, he took care of his end of the deal, and he’s just been waiting to make his dramatic reveal. His moment to shine has finally arrived, and he’s so entirely giddy that he has to take a moment to just  _ bask _ .

“Oh, I wasn’t aware we were done yet.”

And with that, Yuri heads to his bedroom and locks the door, leaving JJ spluttering after him in the hallway.

That night creeps up slowly, but when the time finally arrives, Yuri makes sure to put on his most comfortable sweatpants and take off his shirt before knocking on JJ’s door. It swings open wide, JJ sweeping his eyes over the length of Yuri’s body.

“Hey asshole. Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment, but I’m here on business.”

JJ’s eyes pop back up to Yuri’s face. “And what business is that, sweetheart?”

“Just wanted to make sure you were watching tonight.”

JJ’s eyes narrow. “Of course I’m watching.  _ Why _ ?”

“Oh, no reason really.”

Yuri flashes a shit-eating grin and heads back to his room. He boots up his computer, clicks on his bookmark for Otabek’s page and waits. The intro plays, the man in question appears, and Yuri can’t fight the anticipation buzzing across his skin. This is gonna be good. This is gonna be  _ Very Good _ .

_ “Good evening, everyone. Before we get started, I just have to say thank you for all of the very kind donations I’ve been receiving lately from a few of you. Because of you, I’ve been able to get us all some new things and take care of more personal business. It’s very kind and I can’t thank you enough.” _

JJ pounds on the wall. “ARE WE FUCKING SUGAR DADDIES NOW?”

Yuri snorts. “SEEMS LIKE.”

_ “Anyway, I’ve been looking forward to tonight’s show all weekend. This one is a special request from this week’s highest donor - ice tiger.” _

“YURI, WHAT THE FUCK.”

_ “Thank you for your kind gift. Let’s get to work.” _

Otabek strips off his Gwar shirt, showing off his pierced nipples with the connecting chain in place, and reaches into his cardboard box, extracting a vibrator, a set of fox ears on a headband, and a fox-tail plug.

“YURI, WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK.”

Yuri smirks.

_ “It’s been a while since we’ve played dress up around here. I’m actually pretty excited for this.” _

“YURI, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.”

“CALM DOWN, BABY. I THOUGHT YOU’D BE INTO THIS.”

JJ bangs his fist against the wall and Yuri laughs out loud.

_ “Let’s get to work.” _

Otabek slides the headband on his head, toying with the ears a little bit.

_ “I’m not entirely sure what kind of sounds a fox makes. I know there was that song about it a while ago, but it never really answered the question, did it?” _

He pulls his pants off to reveal himself in a black lace thong. Yuri and JJ both make the exact same strangled sound at the exact same time. 

_ “So I think we’re gonna go for cat noises. That’s close enough, don’t you think?” _

Otabek kneels down on the bed, facing the camera. He toys with the lace around his hips, reaching forward to rub at his length through the fabric. He makes intense eye contact with the camera as he works himself up. His gaze is heavy and hot and Yuri has to look away from the screen to keep himself from coming in his pants like a fucking 15 year old.

Otabek reaches out to the nightstand for lube, then turns around on the bed, propping himself up with his ass presented to the camera. He looks back over his shoulder and reaches around, moving the string of the thong to the side so he can rub around his rim. He stays unusually quiet as he stretches himself out with a single finger, but then he quirks his wrist and fucking  _ purrs _ out into the room. Yuri hops up from his seat and yanks his pants off, tripping over the leg as he struggles to get them off as quickly as possible. He hits the ground with a groan and JJ bangs on the wall.

“YOU GOOD OVER THERE, PRINCESS?”

“FUCK OFF, JJ.”

“DOING IT NOW.”

Yuri picks himself up off the floor and reaches for his lube.

On screen, Otabek has three fingers in himself now, mewling and arching his back. He reaches out and snatches the tail up from next to him.

_ “This is not the biggest thing I’ve ever had in me, but-” _

He flicks his fingers inside himself again and moans out.

_ “-too much preparation is better than not enough, in my opinion.” _

In one swift motion, he pulls his fingers out and pops the plug in. Keeping his back to the camera, he sways his ass back and forth to swing the tail around, purring and meowing. He sits up on his knees, back still facing the camera, and paws at the ears with curled fingers.

_ “Here’s the part where I get a little foxy for you.” _

Yuri rolls his eyes at the pun and JJ groans through the wall.

Otabek crawls around the bed in small circles, flexing his muscles as he goes, the chain between his nipples grazing the bedsheets. He comes to a stop on his knees, facing the camera this time.

_ “In the forest, there’s no such thing as lube, you know?” _

He spits in his hand and reaches down under the panties. Yuri grabs for his own dick with a lubed hand.

Otabek jerks himself off, whining and keening as he goes, his thighs trembling, arching himself backward, eyes sliding shut.

_ “This is going to be such a good orgasm. I can feel it.” _

He flips himself back over, on elbows and knees, foxtail fluffy light and swinging dead center in the frame. He snatches the vibrator up off the bed and purrs again. Yuri grips himself tighter and tugs a little faster.

Otabek turns the vibrator on and sets it against the base of the tail, reaching back down between his legs to pull his dick out over the band of the thong. JJ moans loud from next door. Yuri speeds his hand up, barreling toward his own release.

Otabek gives up the cat noises and switches to his regular gutteral noises as he drives himself closer and closer to the edge.

_ “Holy shit, guys, I’m fucking coming” _

Otabek flops backward, bent back over his folded legs and comes all over his chest with a strangled cry.

Yuri has literally never seen anyone bend over that way in a sexual situation in his entire life. He comes hard, dizzy from the force of it. If he keeps doing this, he’s going to have to see a doctor for his blood pressure, and it’s really not something he wants to explain.

He silently cleans himself up while Otabek goes through the motions of finishing up. He drags his fingers through the come cooling on his chest and shoves them in his mouth, licking them clean. Then he bends back forward, slowly tugging the tail out with an audible  _ pop! _

He tosses a glance back over his shoulder. There’s a thud against the wall. JJ shouts loud. Yuri still doesn’t understand why he’s always so fucking loud.

_ “Well, ice tiger, thank you again for your donation. Thank you all for spending time with me today. I hope to see you again soon.” _

The stream shuts down and Yuri gets dressed. He strolls over to JJ’s room, throwing the door open and waltzing in with his hands tucked in his sweatpants pockets.

“Well, darling? What say you?”

 

+++

 

After Yuri’s little stunt, he and JJ came to a stalemate. He’s a little relieved, because the amount of money he spent on getting that show was honestly obscene and he’d really like a break before he pulls something like that again.

So when Otabek joins the pre-show chat to make an announcement, Yuri smells trouble looming on the horizon.

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Good evening, everyone. We’ll be starting on time today, but I just needed to pop in for a moment to say that I have a special gift this evening for the week’s highest donor. In ten minutes, I’ll message that person to explain. _

JJ doesn’t even bang on the wall like he always does. Instead, he tumbles into Yuri’s room and frantically shouts, “WE GOTTA.”

For once, Yuri doesn’t mind his yelling.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think we do.”

“I’ll transfer money into your account as soon as this is over. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Yuri clicks the  _ Donate _ button and types in an amount with more zeroes than he really wants to think about.

Seven minutes later, his inbox flags with a message.

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Thank you very much for your generosity, icetiger. I’ve noticed how much you’ve donated to me in the past few months, and I must say, it’s extremely kind. Thanks to you and another generous subscriber,- _

Yuri scoffs and looks at JJ, who simply smiles vaguely.

_ -I’ve been able to change a few things in my personal life as well as professional. So again, I say thank you. _

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Now, to the business at hand. You are the week’s highest donor, so tonight, I’m letting you control the proceedings. Please download the following app and enter the access code I’ve attached. I’ll know once you do, and then we can start the show. _

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Enjoy. ;] _

Yuri and JJ look at each other in confusion and download the  _ Touch2U _ app Otabek links to on JJ’s phone. They enter the access code as instructed, and once it’s accepted, the feed goes live. Today, Otabek is already shirtless and he has the nipple chain on. Yuri and JJ both swallow hard.

_ “Hello again, everyone. I hope you’ve all had a good week. I have and that’s thanks, in large part, to you. So as a reward, I thought it might be fun to have some audience participation in tonight’s show. That’s where the highest bidder comes in. I’ve already messaged them so they know who they are-” _

Yuri and JJ trade smiles.

_ “-and they hold the show in their hands.” _

They both look at the cellphone screen. There isn’t anything of note on it, just a plain background with the  _ Touch2U _ logo.

Otabek reaches into his box and pulls out a plain black box.

_ “This just arrived today and I’m really looking forward to seeing what we can do with it.” _

He opens it up and pulls out a new plug. It looks pretty plain, by all accounts. Sleek, black, and shiny, a little ridged maybe, but nothing special.

_ “Now, this little baby is something I’ve had my eye on for a while. It’s meant to be used when you and your partner are away from each other to help you feel closer. I thought it might be nice to use for today’s show, because I’ll be taking a break next week for my birthday, but I wanted to give you all a gift, too.” _

“Yuri.” JJ pokes him in the side. “We gotta give him a gift.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “You mean all that cash we just dropped wasn’t gift enough?”

“No, I mean like, I dunno. Something  _ special _ .”

_ “Let me explain.  _ **_This_ ** _ is an app-controlled vibrator. I gave the access code to this week’s highest donor, and they hold the controls in their hands.” _

Otabek flicks a switch on the plug, and JJ’s phone vibrates. The app screen changes to reveal a menu of vibrator controls - power, speed, type of vibration. Everything the toy can do, all right there at their disposal.

“Yuri, holy shit.”

“Holy shit is right.”

_ “I have no control over anything here, it’ll all be up to them.” _

“JJ, holy shit.”

“Holy shit is right.”

_ “Now, really quick, I’m going to message them to make sure we’re good, then we’ll get started.” _

Otabek moves over to his keyboard, and with a few keystrokes, a new message shows up in Yuri’s inbox.

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Alright, I’m ready when you are. The only thing I ask is that you try not to hurt me. I’m not prepared for that this evening. _

“Yuri!” JJ pokes him again. “This is our chance!”

Rubbing at the spot JJ dug his fingertip into, Yuri sighs, “Our chance for  _ what _ , JJ?”

“To give him a gift, too! This thing has a webcam, right?” He gestures at Yuri’s laptop.

“Uhhh…”

“Wellllll, why don’t we make him a show, too?”

Okay, first of all, “That’s not really how this works, JJ.”

“I know, I know, but it can’t hurt to ask.”

Okay, that’s a fair point, but also, “JJ, this guy doesn’t know us at all. That would be weird.”

“Look, it’ll be fine. He’s hot, we’re hot! He does this for a living, but how often do you think he gets something like this for himself? Not very often, I bet. Plus, we’ve messed around tons of times before, so it’s not like we’re new at this.”

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Hello? I need an answer so we can begin. _

“Yuri, c’mon. It’ll be hot as fuck.”

The more he thinks about it, the more Yuri agrees. It would be a thrill to do, and since Otabek is a professional, they can probably trust him to be discrete.

“Okay, fine. I’ll ask.”

“Hell yeah!”

**_icetiger:_ ** _ yes, sorry. we’re ready. _

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ We? _

**_icetiger:_ ** _ oh. um. kingmaple and me. we’re roommates, actually. _

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Oh really? And do you watch together? _

**_icetiger:_ ** _ not usually, no. but we are tonight. and we have an offer. _

Otabek looks up at the camera. 

_ “Forgive us, everyone. We’re dealing with a quick technical issue. Sometimes these new toys take a couple minutes. I hope you understand.” _

His attention flits back down to the screen.

The chat fills with understanding messages.

Otabek begins typing again.

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Please elaborate. _

**_icetiger:_ ** _ well okay, look. we donate to you a lot. _

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ You do... _

**_icetiger:_ ** _ but we thought it might be fun to give you something else? _

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ What did you have in mind? _

“Yuri!” JJ pokes him  _ again _ . “He’s interested!”

“JJ, if you don’t stop fucking poking me, I’m going to snap your hand off.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Continue.”

**_icetiger:_ ** _ like, your own show. if you’d be into that. _

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ My own show? What does that mean? _

**_icetiger:_ ** _ like, we’ll record ourselves controlling the toy and watching you tonight and then send you the video. No strings attached, you don’t have to watch it if you don’t wanna. _

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Oh. Oh wow. Nobody’s ever offered to do that before, actually. That might be interesting… _

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Okay, sure. Why not. _

“Holy shit, Yuri! We’re really doing this!”

“Yeah, we are.” Yuri does his best to sound disinterested, but a sharp spike of heat rushes through his gut and up his spine. JJ traces a hand across Yuri’s inner thigh, and he shudders, shakily typing out an answer.

**_icetiger:_ ** _ really? great! It’s a deal then. _

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Fantastic. I’m glad we could come to that agreement. Now, are you ready to proceed? _

Yuri opens the webcam control panel and presses record.

**_icetiger:_ ** _ ready when you are. _

_ “Alright, everyone. I apologize again for the delay. Let’s get to work.” _

Otabek winks at the camera and strips. He’s already hard, and the sight of it fills Yuri with an odd sort of pride. JJ’s hand tightens on his thigh. Otabek lubes himself up, barely paying attention to his cock, instead focusing on fingering himself open with lewd squelches and bitten-off moans. Within minutes, he has the plug in his ass, his body sprawled across the bed. He trails his fingertips over his thighs, across his sharp hipbones, up through his pubes, across his abs and back down again.

_ “Take it away, boys.” _

JJ picks up his phone from Yuri’s desk and they glance at each other before moving into action.

“Alright, you dumbass, just make sure you pay attention to what you’re doing.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I got this.”

JJ glances at the screen and presses the button for low vibration. Otabek moans from the computer. JJ snatches Yuri’s lube up from the computer desk.

Yuri drags him over to his bed. “You heard the man. Let’s get to work.”

They collapse down on the sheets, sloppily making out and stripping each other of their shirts. JJ slides his lips down from Yuri’s mouth, lapping his tongue around his naked chest. Yuri rumbles a groan deep in his chest. He looks over at the computer to catch a glimpse of Otabek squirming around, playing with his dick.

“The controls, you prick.”

“Ah, right”

JJ scoops the phone up and hits the button to change the vibration to light pulses. Otabek gasps and moans again from the computer screen. Yuri shoves JJ back against the bed and tugs his pants off.

“Well, asshole? Pants off.”

JJ nods furiously and scrambles around to get his sweats off, but the elastic gets stuck around his ankle in his haste. Yuri laughs and yanks them off the rest of the way, then flips him over so he’s face down on the bed. He grabs the bottle of lube up from the bed and drizzles some down JJ’s ass, spreading it between his cheeks with his dick and rutting himself in the warmth. JJ whines underneath him and turns his head to bite at Yuri’s arm.

Otabek moans from across the room and Yuri snatches up JJ’s phone, turning up the power on the vibration. Otabek gasps loud, and Yuri and JJ both dart their eyes over to the screen. He’s up on his knees again, tugging furiously at his dick. JJ rolls over underneath Yuri and grabs both of their dicks up in his hand. He spits right between them, jerking them both off together and Yuri whines, dropping his head down to rest on JJ’s shoulder.

JJ smooths his other hand down Yuri’s side and nips at his neck.

“Calm down, kitty. We gotta make this good.”

“Fuck off, JJ.”

“I’m  _ trying. _ ”

Yuri snorts, but then JJ turns his hand and his vision blurs at the edges. JJ reaches out for the phone and changes the settings on the vibrator again. Otabek groans loud and long into the room.

_ “Holy shit, you boys are something else.” _

“Alright, princess, we’re gonna swing around.”

JJ pushes yuri back, smacking his hip to get him flipped over and facing out into the room so he can see the computer screen.

“You took a shower before this, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

JJ spreads Yuri’s ass open and dives forward, licking a long, hot stripe over his hole. Yuri cries out into the room and grinds back on JJ’s face. JJ presses his phone into Yuri’s side and pulls back a bit.

“Take over so I can work.”

“Yes, sir.”

Yuri looks down on the screen, changing the settings on the toy to a long, low pulse.

_ “Holy fuck, yes. Just like that.” _

Yuri glances at the screen where Otabek is writhing about on his bed, jerking himself off and playing with his balls. JJ drives his tongue inside Yuri and he moans softly, hot tingles of pleasure rolling up his spine.

_ “Ah, guys, I’m almost there.” _

JJ dips his tongue in deeper. It feels so good, but it’s just not enough to get Yuri there.

“He’s gonna finish before we do, asshole.”

“Hmmm, that’s what I want, tiger.” JJ hums into him. He reaches around Yuri, flapping his hand next to him on the bed.

“Lube, please.”

Yuri does as asked and is rewarded with a hot, slick hand wrapping around his dick. The edges of his world fade out. He always forgets how good JJ is with his hands. JJ reaches out with the other hand, gesturing for more lube. Yuri pants, face down in the mattress and obliges.

JJ’s tongue disappears, immediately replaced by two fingers driving into Yuri, grazing directly over his prostate. Yuri immediately comes with a garbled cry.

_ “Holy shit, I’m coming. Holy fuuuuuck.” _

Yuri looks up just as Otabek comes hard across his bed. He relaxes, breathing hard into the sheets. JJ reaches over Yuri’s shoulder and cuts the controls on the toy.

_ “Well, that was fun. Thank you.” _

“Hmmm, but we’re not done yet, are we kitten?”

JJ flips Yuri over and pushes his slicked-up cock straight into his ass, fully seating himself with one smooth motion.

_ “I hope you all enjoyed the show. I must say, for that having been the first time we tried anything like that, I think it went pretty well, don’t you?” _

JJ pulls back until just the very tip of his dick is breaching Yuri. He quirks an eyebrow down at where they’re connected and then lifts his head to make eye contact with Yuri.

“I’d say it’s still going pretty well, wouldn’t you, Yura?”

As soon as the nickname leaves his lips, JJ slams back in, driving deep into Yuri. He bends over, pressing his face down into Yuri’s chest and sucks at his nipples.

_ “Thank you for spending some time with me today. I hope to see you again soon.” _

“Don’t you agree,  _ Yura _ ?”

Yuri’s always been weak to that nickname. JJ’s only ever used it when they’ve been in bed together. He squirms and whines, his dick getting hard again in a primal reaction. JJ laughs out.

“Yeah, I think you agree.”

He rears back and slams in again, fucking Yuri into the mattress in a punishing pace. Suddenly he stops and pulls out, making searing eye contact with Yuri.

“This won’t take long, and I’d bet more than anything he’d really want to see a good finish, don’t you, babe?”

Yuri can’t find his words, so he just nods in response. JJ flashes a wicked grin and grabs him by the hair, forcing him to flip over on his hands and knees. He pulls on Yuri’s hair, pushing his hand down on his lower back and immediately plunges his dick back in his ass.

Yuri’s back arches into it and they both moan out toward the computer. JJ fucks into him hard and heavy, grunting out and biting into his shoulder.

“I’m gonna come soon, darling. Think you can manage another one for me?”

“Oh my fucking god, JJ, if you don’t jerk me off soon, my dick is gonna explode.”

JJ laughs and bites his shoulder again, then hooks his arm around Yuri’s waist. He pulls Yuri backward, sitting down and arranging him in his lap his his knees spread.

“Then you’re going to ride me while I handle this.”

At that, he thrusts up into Yuri. Yuri moans and drops his eyes closed, lifting himself up and dropping back down on JJ, while a big, warm hand closes around his cock. JJ jerks him off in time with each bounce of his hips, and in no time, Yuri cries out and spills into JJ’s fist.

“God, Yuri. I always forget how good you feel when you come.”

JJ drives his hips up into Yuri a few more times and reaches his release, moaning loud and long, slowing his hips in aborted shudders as he rides out his orgasm. He licks a stripe up the back of Yuri’s neck and pulls out, flipping him around so he can shove his tongue in his mouth, licking and nipping until both of their pulses slow and the sweat dries from their skin.

Once they break apart, JJ looks up at the camera with a wink.

“Happy birthday, Otabek.”

Yuri slaps both hands over his sweat-soaked face.

Later that night, they watch the video back.

“God, kitten. He’s gonna shit himself when he watches this.”

 

+++

 

Even though it had been nice to get away, Otabek is relieved to finally walk through his door after the vacation time spent with his family. Thanks to the spike in money he’d been making off of his cam channel lately, they were able to go on a beach vacation to spend time together for his 25th birthday. He doesn’t very often get to spend such an extended period with them, and it was exceedingly nice to get everyone together in the same place for once, but even the most loving families can only take so much of each other.

With a content sigh, he steps into his apartment and drops his bags in the entryway. He can deal with them later. Right now, there’s only one thing he wants to deal with.

For the past week and a half, all he’d been able to think about was the last session he did before putting his channel on temporary hiatus. Doing what he does is very much all business for him, but sometimes he’ll find himself in situations or scenes that really get to him. That last one had been particularly intense. The combination of not being in control and knowing that the people who  _ were  _ in control were also doing something for him was ridiculously hot. He doesn’t remember coming that hard in a long time.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, he wanders into his office to wake up his computer and check his email.

Sitting at the very top is a message notification from the MetalBoyProductions page.

It includes a video file sent to him courtesy of icetiger and kingmaple. Before he opens it, he takes a step back to brace himself. In the moment, it was easy to accept their offer, but now that he finds himself staring at the actual file, he has trouble bringing himself to click on it. He likes the comfort of his clients’ anonymity that his channel provides to him. This will be the first time he allows that to be broken and for what? So he can watch some clients fondle themselves in the dark? What if that’s not actually what’s in the video? What if it  _ is _ and it’s...not great?

There’s only one way to find out, he supposes.

He takes a deep breath and opens the file, cutely titled  **_Happy_Birthday.mp4_ ** .

_ “Alright, you dumbass, just make sure you pay attention to what you’re doing.” _

_ “Don’t worry, babe, I got this.” _

Two of the most aggressively gorgeous guys he’s ever seen wander into frame. One is a willowy blond, all sharp angles and severity. The other, well. The other looks suspiciously similar to himself, just stretched out tall and with an air of joviality that Otabek himself does not possess.

He watches as the brunette presses the first control on the app screen, distantly hearing himself moan in the background. Honestly, it’s hard to care, because at that moment, the two are losing their clothes and pushing themselves together, scrabbling back on a bed in a tangle of arms and limbs and-

“Holy  _ shit _ .”

 

+++

 

“JJ, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!”

JJ walks into the living room and joins him on the couch. “What’s up, firecracker?”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “You need to read this.”

He thrusts his laptop into JJ’s lap.

**_MetalBoy (admin):_ ** _ Would you boys be interested in a more private arrangement? _

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm never writing porn again, my heart can't take it.
> 
> thank you very much to my space bitches for holding me down while i panicked and wrote this. ily guys so very, very much!
> 
> as always, you are more than welcome to come see me over on [tumblr](http://tootsonnewts.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/these_mortals).


End file.
